ntoffandomcom-20200216-history
Light Mana
Light Mana, or Light Energy, is a form of Mana available only to those who are descended from the Priestesses and Knights of the Seinaru. At it's base, it carries a positive aura, resonating a distinctive feeling of heroism and righteousness. With access to this energy source, an individual is capable of performing feats others could only dream of. Overview The existence of Light Mana was first discovered, or recorded in the Age 61, after settlers had moved outward and inhabited a number of different landmasses - most notably the Continent of Chusei. The first people documented to use this energy source were the then 'Monks', who eventually came to be known as the Holy Knights. However, it wasn't until their encounter with the Priestesses that they were able to discover the other, more versatile properties that came with the energy source. Prior to such, Light Mana was only seen as a means of offensive terror. Powers and Abilities Offensive Ability Light Magic Light Mana enables an individual to use all sorts of flashy, devastating magical techniques. Most commonly, it allows for the user to discharge condense, powerful bolts of chi. This is most likely utilized in Light Magic or Crusading Arts, allowing for the user to be a terror both in close-range and long ranged scenarios. Healing Abilities Cleric Magic Light Magic grants people the opportunity to potentially learn how to heal. Of course, this is only possible of those who lack demonic taint - otherwise any exposure to light magic itself will lead to excruciating pain, and maybe even worse. Still, one of the most highly touted aspect of Light Magic is it's capacity to heal, and provide life. Purifying While not quite as well known as the former skill, Light Magic also is quite proficient in healing illnesses or other unnatural pathogens. This has made an accomplished Light Mage something of a nightmare to those that rely on trickery, and other under-handed techniques. Summoning ''Tamer Magic'' Light Magic enables people to do limited spatial manipulation. With this, they can beckon forth Spiritual Familiars, or even Celestial Entities from different planes of existence. This grants a high degree of versatility, as conjured Familiars can have a range of techniques, from elemental, to even light-based. Other Skills Spiritual Awareness ''Spiritual Awareness'' Some Light practitioners have the inherent ability of Spiritual Awareness. As a result, they can sense energy signatures at will, and detect one's alignment. This is a skill that can be developed even if this isn't a natural trait of a certain individual. In addition, one's spiritual awareness can be heightened further, allowing you to see the cracks along the material world, viewing into the more spiritual plane of existence. In most cases, this allows others to witness or visualize celestial or spiritual beings that would otherwise be invisible to the naked eye, or even trained Doujutsu. Sacred Energy Sacred Energy For those who have come to master the art of Light Mana, there exists a greater realm of power lingering within known only as Sacred Energy. The means to unlocking the illustrious power source is unknown. The first known person to utilize this legendary energy source was none other than the late, Lady Isidore. In all of history only a dozen or so individuals have been noted to be capable of applying the power as their own. Overall, this form of Light Mana can function exactly the same as it's predecessor. Except in this state, it is not only far more controlled, but exponentially more powerful and potent - enabling individuals to use far more varied and powerful variants of their original skill-set. Trivia * Light Mana is often referred to as the following: ** Light Energy ** Holy Energy/Mana